lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gemini
A string of murders that include an optician, plastic surgeon and hair stylist seems to have racial overtones. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren * Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames * Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins * Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Guest cast * Barry Del Sherman as Brent Anderson * Anne Bobby as Betty Anderson * Michel Gill as Spencer Anderson * Ann Marie Lee as Stephanie Parton * Rafael Sardina as Marty Ortega * Milton James as Dr. Mishra * Bob Sorenson as Mr. Pitt * Steve Lebens as Detective Haggerty * Robert Jimenez as Detective Thomas * Melissa Hickey as Naomi * Stephen Zinnato as Singer * Lee Michael Buckman as Dryden * Teagle F. Bougere as Campbell * Sunita Param as Parveen * Jeff Blumenkrantz as Grigori * LaTonya Borsay as Cheryl * Natalie Gold as Claudia * Michael Genet as Brent's Attorney * Roma Torre as TV Reporter * Albert Macklin as unknown References * * Quotes "Y-you know, I-I find paranoid schizophrenics make excellent witnesses." : - Robert Goren "Excuse me. In the mornings, he straightens up out here… you went in the back?" "Every morning for two years." "Killer must have had front row seats." : - Robert Goren, Store Clerk and Alexandra Eames "The effect to our company would have been devastating. We had to think of our employees." "Yes, I'm sure they were foremost in your thoughts." : - Executive and Ron Carver "My file was expunged." "Expunged doesn't mean vaporized." : - Spencer Anderson and Alexandra Eames "This is nice. Charles Darwin as a serial killer." : - Alexandra Eames "Our shooter didn't write that letter." "Great, another nut in the mix." : - Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames "He considers Marilyn Monroe a prototype. An average brunette turned by cosmeticians and plastic surgeons into the first fake blue-eyed blonde." "She's the vanguard of the master plan to pollute the gene pool of the pure white race." : - Robert Goren and James Deakins "The twisted tango of brotherly love." : - Robert Goren "So our shooter's a racist who's worried people are changing their looks, why? So they can infiltrate the Klan?" "Or he might feel threatened by people he thinks are masking their true identity." : - James Deakins and Robert Goren "None of this is true. You said so himself. He's crazy." "Yeah, he may be crazy, but you're evil." : - Spencer Anderson and Robert Goren "The tango just goes on." : - Alexandra Eames Background information and notes *This episode appears to have been based on the story of , a white supremacist serial killer who murdered a plastic surgeon and an hairdresser, claiming he did it to "protect the integrity of the Aryan beauty". It also seems to borrow elements from the case. Much like the prime suspect, Kaczynski was a mission-oriented serial offender whose composite sketch became infamous, and whose brother denounced him. After his arrest, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia, although he refused an insanity defense. Category:CI episodes